The Massacre
by M48U5
Summary: Gamzee has come back to wreck havoc on his inverti-brothers
1. Chapter 1 Moirail in Suffering

This is my first story so please tell me my errors and/or ways to improve.

The Massacre Chapter One: Morail in Suffering

Gamzee was in one of his moods;psychopathic,destructive,angry. His eyes were a dark yellow with reddish-purple irises,signifying his overwhelming amount of rage. Slowly walking in his slinky way, he grabbed two juggling clubs, both still caked with green,blue, and purple blood. Then, he skillfully jumped into an air duct, making the trek to Karkats' room. When he reached the grate in the ceiling of his moirails' room, he waited for Karkat to sleep. Several hours later, when Karkat was sound asleep, he silently opened the grate and jumped down into the dark room. He stared for a moment, his thoughts racing. "I can't kill my bro can I?"

"YES YOU CAN," came the response. Surrendering, Gamzee raised his club and,grinning a wide smile, he brought it down on Karkats' head, causing his skull to break and killing him easily, but Gamzee didn't stop. He kept pounding Karkats' head until it was a pile of bones, brain, and blood.

Dave had seen the blood 6 hours in the future and had come back in time to possibly stop Gamzee from committing mass-murder on the Meteor that followed Karkats' death. Aradia, the second time player, knew that this was a doomed timeline, and left completely. She was the only one spared from this horrible rampage. Gamzee was sitting on Karkats' bed when God-Tier Dave appeared. Gamzee expected this, and lunged at Dave with one of Karkats' bloody horns that he sharpened just for the purpose with Nepetas' claws. The blood-covered instrument pierced through Dave's outfit and flesh, and blood gushed out of the open wound, and since Dave died trying to save the trolls of the future, which is a heroic act, Dave is completely dead, nothing can save him now.

Gamzee hid both Karkat's and Dave's bodies, but did not clean up the blood, for Terezi could smell it from a mile away, and was probably on her way now. Quickly, Gamzee made provisions. He picked up the clubs and put them in his pocket, he equipped Nepeta's claws, then stashed the sharpened horn in his mangy hair. Next he hid under the bed, in wait for the non-seer.

Terezi was walking down one of the many halls of the Meteor when she smelled something. The smell of...cherries, but it was very strong, which meant that it was nearby, or OUTSIDE OF THE VICTIM'S BODY!

"K4RK4T!,"she yelled. she heard no answer, and rushed to Karkat's room. Terezi opened the door to Karkat's room, just a crack, and called,"K4rkl35? 4r3 you okay in th3r3? She walked in. (Unrecommended kids).


	2. Chapter 2 The Seer is Blind

Author's note:This chapter is kind of short, but do not worry, an awkward chapter shall commence afterwards.

CHAPTER 2 The seer is blind

The room was dark, but Gamzee could see Terezi's legs from under the bed. He silently took a club from his pocket, and with Hulk-like strength, he swung it at Terezi's left leg, shattering the kneecap and shinbone. Terezi collapsed to the floor, and started to scream with pain. Everyone was asleep, so they could not hear her nightmarish howls. In space, nobody can hear you scream.  
Gamzee then showed some mercy, and raised the claws for the final blow. But, he did not swipe them, he only bent down and thrust them through Terezi's already-blind eyes, shattering her glasses and causing near-instant death. After the deed was done, he hid Terezi's body in the crowded air would hang it later, so that the blood would drip down. Then, he cut off a piece of her shirt and used it to wipe up the cerulean blood. After all, Dave was only supposed to see Karkat's blood. Gamzee climbed in the air duct and dragged all three bodies to his hideout, where he would decapitate them(except for Karkat), and store their bodies in glass tubes. Afterwards, he would rest until his next kill. That was the plan anyway.

It was at this point that John and Jade arrived at the meteor.

"Sure is kinda barren." said John, expecting a grand parade for their arrival.

"Yes, quite" said Jade. Jade stayed on the ship, while John decided to explore. He used his "Gift of Gab" ability to talk to Dave without using a computer.

"Get up dork!", said John. He then sat on a square-shaped rock and waited for Dave to answer. Dave answered, "You're here aren't you?"

"Yep, now hurry up and get out here!" Dave got up and floated to the entrance,where John was sitting.

"Everyone is asleep John, you managed to get here when nobody was around, props dude!", said Dave sarcastically. They bumped fists, and Dave led John to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Awkward Chapter

I am really sorry that the next chapter hasn't been up yet. I got grounded. But now that I am not anymore, I should be updating on a more regular basis, unless I get grounded again. But anyway, here is the "awkward" chapter that I was talking about. Review if you'd like, I will gladly except any criticism.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Awkward Chapter

Dave finds himself thinking about a very uncomfortable situation with Terezi.

The cerulean liquid slowly dripped down her gray arm, lightly shining as sunlight crept through its dark abyss. She continued, stroking the vital artery multiple times. She thought the pain was enjoyable, and the reward, even sweeter. Although, she would love to have a taste of Dave's cherry-filled veins, her own blood would have to do. Cutting made her feel dizzy and light-headed, as if sitting on a warm cloud. The acrid smell of her own life-force draining away made her cringe, but she imagined that the blood tasted like Dave's, cherry and tantalizing, and that gave her the strength to carry on. Opening her mouth, she revealed triple-serried rows of teeth, as well as a long, sensitive tongue. Terezi raised her arm, and lapped up the still-rushing blood with it. To her it tasted sweet, and like honey, it traversed slowly down her throat.

"How w1ll 1 3xpl4in th1s to K4rkl3s? Or D4v3 for th4t m4tt3r?", thought Terezi, as she lowered the now-bloodied sickle. Fate answered for her as Dave suddenly walked in. Terezi quickly tried to hide the blood by wiping it off with a spare shirt, but it was too late. Dave already knew, and was standing in the doorway, his mouth agape and his normally cool façade crumbling. They didn't say a word to each other for several minutes. Dave ended the uncomfortable silence, by walking back out of the room and closing the door. Some pickle jars are meant to stay closed. Dave has been avoiding her, and hasn't talked to her since, but he wasn't going to let that keep him from seeing his friend for the first time.

At least that is what Dave thought how it was.

Dave walked John to his own room.

"This is where you'll be staying while you're here", said Dave rather autonomously.

"Why so glum, Dave?", said John, staring at his face,his lean, handsome face...

"WTF John, stop it, you're not a homo!", thought John.

"I just figured that you'd be more dorky, your looks are actually quite acceptable."

"Is this supposed to be ironic?" said John. Dave plowed on, disregarding John's previous statement.

"You know, Terezi has been acting all weird lately, and it has been quite lonely on this meteor.", said Dave, disguising the fact that he knew more than he let on, and quietly shut and locked the door behind him. John looked anxious, and he backed up a few paces, afraid of Dave's advance.

"So I thought maybe _we _could get together.", Strider continued. He was depraved, and needed some kind of release, namely, John, whose knees were tremulous under the weight of this mental-breaking inevitability. Dave advanced, no, _strided _towards John, who had begun to bargain with the pleasure-seeking beast that was Dave Strider.

"Uh Dave, let's not be too hasty about this, are you sure that you can't use you're super-cool, Strider powers to get the ladies?"

"You don't understand John, I want you!", said Dave, inches away from John's face. In a last ditch effort to save his heterosexuality, John tried to firmly bolster his mangled blockade of avoidance.

"No you don't understand, Dave, I am not a homos-", spluttered John, who was cut off mid-sentence by Dave's unshakable kiss. It seemed to last eternally, Dave's active lips on John's, stopping only to breathe. Dave strokes the back of John's head as they roll on the floor, a tangle of limbs. Finally, after he was done, Dave rolled over top of John.

"Sorry John, I didn't know you we're such a good kisser, I kind of got carried away there..."

"Shut up Strider!", said John, and surprised Dave in taking the lead, but he welcomes the return kiss. Several hours of passionate kissing later, both parties lie on the bed, completely drained from their escapades.


End file.
